Masturbation
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi gets lonely one night, but he forgets about the spirit in his room. Is this yaoi? I suppose maybe a hint...and some sexual stuff, if you haven't guessed.


I know, it's kinda…bad for me to write it. But hell I've written worse! Or have I…?

Anyway, yes this was an interesting thought I had because well…Yugi and Yami can technically feel the same thing right? I presumed so because there was many times when they both got hurt etc. So yes, this was born out of boredom and randiness.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Masturbation~<p>

Yugi laid in his bed that night, a sad sigh escaping his lips as he hugged his pillow and tried to think of something other than pain. A black bruise swallowed his left eyes and other bruises and cuts scattered around his face, it seemed demeaning to him that he was the king of games, yet he couldn't fight off a couple of bullies. It made the teen wonder how he had survived so far.

Yugi sighed and pulled his body closer to the pillow to try and fall asleep, but gave a small whimper when he felt the pillow make contact between his legs. He loosened up on the grip and blushed slightly out of embarrassment. Yugi was familiar with his private area, though he felt shameful and embarrassed to do such a thing to his body, it made him feel much better and forget the bad memories of what had happened. Though he hadn't had to have touched himself as he had been too busy with the tournaments and other events, he began to miss the attention he gave himself.

"Maybe…just a few strokes…" Yugi thought to himself as his hand slithered down to his pyjama bottoms and crawled inside to find his member to stroke "Just gotta make sure grandpa doesn't hear me…"

Yugi bit his lip when his hand wrapped itself around his manhood, then sitting up he rested on his hands and knees-keeping one hand still around his member-he listened carefully in case his grandfather had heard him move in his bed before starting to move his hand up and down slowly to tease himself. Yugi managed to hold back the moans in his throat as he picked up the pace, his face blushing to red in shame as he gripped the bed sheets to keep himself restrained.

Meanwhile, deep in Yugi's millennium puzzle Yami was in his own mind room, he twitched as he felt something go through him that he wasn't sure of. Yami hugged himself as he bit his lip shut, making sure that his voice and feelings didn't pass through their connection to startle the teen as he wasn't sure what was going on.

"T-This feeling…" Yami thought as he slowly lowered himself to his knees and hugged his waist as a slight pink colour rose to his cheeks "I-It's like an energy running through me…where is it coming from though?"

Yami gave a small grunt as he was brought down onto his hands and held his hips with a small grunt, feeling that his crotch was warming up for no apparent reason. He panted lightly as he fought back his fingers as they were tempted to crawl to relieve himself but he restrained himself, not wanting Yugi to feel it and get alarmed by it.

Unaware to this Yugi was continuing to please himself, his head resting on his bed as his back was arched at the touch, his hand almost having its mind of its own. He was giving small whimpers as he couldn't moan, remembering why he did that sort of thing before; it made him feel ten times better. He barely remembered that he had pain in the form of bruises on his face, he only focused on the immense pleasure running through his body, he didn't even realise he was passing his pleasure onto Yami and tormented him so.

Yami was panting even harder and gripping his trouser legs as hard as he could, his knuckles turning white as he felt an erection press against his clothes, begging to be set free. He wasn't sure how long he would survive it, but he didn't want to do anything that could affect Yugi back in reality. With a groan his hands reached down and pulled his trousers down to his knees to free his erection, he gave a small sigh of relief when it was free and wasn't forced down by his tight clothing, but the pulsing energy was still going through his body.

Yugi was panting just as much as Yami was without realising it, his hand hitting all the right spots as it stroked up and down as fast as it could, letting him moan without caring if his grandfather heard him by then. Yugi's arms then gave way as he laid on his stomach before turning over so he laid on his back instead as he continued to stroke without shame.

Yami had also turned on his back when Yugi did, clawing at the floor to keep himself restrained as he felt his body reach closer slowly and antagonising. He wanted to touch himself so much but was afraid of Yugi noticing, though that thought was getting slowly pushed out as his own desire grew in its place.

"I-I can't…hold on…" With a moan Yami reached down to grab his own member-rather roughly-and stroked it as fast as he could. Deep moans escaping his lips as he felt the pulse of the energy beat faster in him and brought him closer to the peak of pleasure.

Yugi had started to stroke himself faster because of Yami's doing, though the teen didn't mind; loving the strong pleasure washing through his body and warping through his mind. He was sure he never felt like this before but he didn't care at the time, it was too bliss to pass up.

Yugi then moaned louder as he felt himself get close to his limit 'Gah! AH!' Yugi cried out as he released over himself, the white liquid covering his pyjama top; he didn't care for the mess only concentrated in catching his breath back.

Yami felt when Yugi released and he also reached his limit with a loud moan 'AH!' Yami released over himself and stained his clothes as he panted and let go of his member shakily.

Both of them laid exhausted; Yugi on his bed and Yami on the floor of his mind room. Their bodies were sluggish and laid to one side as their chests raced to catch the air in their lungs again. Yami groaned as his hand left his cooling member with a small smile.

'That…was the best thing ever' He panted to himself.

Yugi then gasped and sat up 'Y-Yami?'

Yami cursed to himself as he sat up and quickly did his pants back up, although it would've made little difference. Yugi looked around confused before looking down to his bare skin and blushing to a crimson colour when he realised what he had done.

'Oh my god!' He quickly pulled his pyjama bottoms up over himself and curled up under his covers in embarrassment 'This is too humiliating!'

Yami couldn't help but sigh, knowing how the teen felt as he felt it too, feeling ashamed to have done such a thing without Yugi's consent to it.

"Though…I had to admit it did feel good" Yami thought with a small smile.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry! –Cleans hands with wipes- Oh god I'm so sorry!<p>

But seriously, they do feel a lot through each other don't they? Dirty mind playing up.

Review if you like!


End file.
